Richard Brandstone
A fun loving adventurer, Richard is very intelligent and enjoys sitting down to a cup of hot tea just as much as he does engaging in a good fight. Little matters more to him then relationships, to him they are the more important then structure and civilization. Background Richard has spent his life traveling, ever since he was young. His family is living, though he's not in consistent communication with them. Richard was always an adventurous young lad. Just as his parents raised and expected him to be. Though they lived in Kakariko, his family made weekly trips to Lon Lon Town for trading purposes. Though he did occasionally attend a local school, he much preferred learning from the men coming and going out of the merchant hub of Lon Lon.. Traveling a constant interest of young Richard’s, he often day dreamed of seeing the world. Just as his parents had, and his grandparents before them. The idea of taking in the sites of the world was often an overwhelmingly exciting thought, he wanted to go places his family had not, see things his family had not, and meet people his family had not. That idea alone tickled Richard and gave him hours of daydreaming as he sat around the bustling town, watching caravans going to and fro. Kakariko was a good place to be raised, as it is now a rather small town, so it was easy to know one’s neighbors. Besides, there were plenty of personal experiences to be had. Richard learned the back streets of the town over the years, quickly knowing every secret the small village had to offer, which was plenty despite its size. He also learned of the places history and past battles of his homeland of Hyrule. In Lon Lon though, Richard often caught unwanted attention though, during his exploration of the streets. He often went through growth spurts, making him more than a head taller than most young men his age, no matter what age he was. By the time he was fourteen, he was already as tall as most full grown men. This made it exceedingly easy to get close to the traders and pirates often passing through, as he appeared to simply be one of them. Though Richard’s young life would not have seemed a rather exciting thing to behold, it was filled with endless excitement for him. Richard’s family was supportive; and though not wealthy, they never wanted for possessions or money. By his eighteenth birthday, Richard set off on his own. He settled first for exploring the rest of his home land, Hyrule and learned a great many things. Including sword play from the Gerudo women, masonry from the Goron people, fishing from the Zora, and herbal knowledge from the Kokiri. He learned to speak a dozen languages and a dozen customs. It was a long, exciting time for Richard: those few years. On a venture back to Karariko to visit his parents, one spring, Richard caught the attention of a boat captain as he passed by the docks in The Great Bay. The captain invited him to have a drink and the two were fast friends. It was this friendship that quickly lead to Richard’s fist adventure off the shores of the landmass of Hyrule and Termina. It was at this time that he traveled the world, seeing the lands outside of his home. He saw many things and learned from many people. He trading valuable goods across the sea and lived with the wind against his face for several years. Richard quickly became worth his salt as a trader and adventurer. Despite his large size, Richard was quick to make friends where ever he went. His friendly disposition and fun loving nature a good match for nearly anyone of any land, as a smile knows no racial or linguistic border. At this time, Richard has returned to Hyrule to become reacquainted with his home land. It would appear that there is no end in sight for his love affair with traveling and trading. Don’t let his size put you off; there is no kinder soul and no better companion to have. Special Skills Because of his size, Richard tends to carry larger weapons that most. Wielding a two-handed sword in a single hand with relative ease, he usually keeps a short sword on his belt as well. He has limited skill with a bow, so he usually packs several throwing knives on his body as well. He prefers not to fight and is usually able to avoid such conflict simply based on his size; however, he has learned the necessity for weaponry through personal experience. Quotes "I have many stories, but their amount of interest is only accorded by the listener." See also Category:Characters